warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Blood(TROB)
'''Blood '''is fully black she-cat with only one front paw white. Diamond blue eyes. History The Black Star Blood is seen as really small when her mother Sand and her mothers' close friend Tiger are picking a name for her. Tiger insists for her to be Snow or Midnight but Sand names her Darkness. Darkness wakes up from her dream with her belly rumbling. She reminds herself of seeing hr dream about many cats on an island in the middle of a huge lake, but then it turns all bloody. Her mother, Sand, then wakes up with Tiger complaining that with all the rumbling belly she couldn't sleep at all and goes out saying she will check the weather. Blood then starts to suckle her mothers' milk but her mother soon says she will have to eat a mouse. Blood doesn't want to but her mother tells her that, Scourge the most powerful cat, ate mice also. Then Tiger rushes in and saying that Two-Legs have come to take all of them away. Sand hurries Darkness to get to a window that was opened but Two-legs enter the barn they were in. They first corned Tiger and Sand desperately tried to save her friend but got caught also. they both got taken away and Darkness is stayed crying all on her own. Three day's passed since her mother and Tiger were taken and Darkness is all weak now. She fell on to the floor feeling herself dying. Soon she hears some sound but could not move to it. She opens her eyes and finds herself outside in the open. She tries to stand up but fell back down. Some voice tells her not too and she see's a male cat standing behind her. He introduces his name that is Shadow, and asks her what happened. She tells him that some creatures took her mum and Tiger away. Shadow asks who her mum was and gasps when he hers it was Sand. Darkness is all scared and asks him where she will live now. Shadow tells her she will live with him now. He gives her a mouse to eat and Darkness says its fantastic. Darkness is practicing her stalking skills with Shadow. She asks him why Two-legs took her mother away and Shadow tells her that Two-legs are strange creatures. He knew a cat once that had escaped from a place where some two-legs kept him. Soon some black and White cat comes out followed by other cat's. He tells Shadow to tell Darkness the truth Darkness asks shadow what that cat was talking about and Shadow says nothing. he tells Henry he kill him if he won't get out of her. Henry tells him that Darkness should have never been born. He tells him that Sand never picked himself but-. Being cut of by Shadow, Shadow apologizes that Sand picked someone else but warns not to touch Darkness. Henry jumps on Shadow rolling him across the clearing. Other cat's blocked Darkness's view. A yowl rang in the air and Darkness see's Shadow on the floor. Without thinking Darkness jumps on Henry killing him by biting him in his neck. Darkness ran over to Shadow. She tells him he will be OK but he stops her and tells her that even though her mother told her that Darkness's father drowned but her father is himself, Shadow. With these words he dies. A cat comes out of the cat crowds and asks Darkness what was her name. Darkness tells him her name is Blood. Family Mother: Sand Father: Shadow Aunt: Tiger Trivia ~She is a re-born cat from Scourge just a she-cat. ~If Shadow was not her dad, when Blood would grow up they would be mates. ~Blood would never change her name if her father was killed. ~Her collar is the real, dug-out collar that comes from the real Scourge. Character Art Category:ShadowAliona's Characters Category:The Rise of BloodClan